


slight discomfort

by lynne_monstr



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, But in a sexy way, Catarina cameo, Doctor Alec Lightwood, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Medical Procedures, Sex Toy Mishap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 03:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynne_monstr/pseuds/lynne_monstr
Summary: Magnus gets a vibrator stuck inside him and goes to the emergency room.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 45
Kudos: 350
Collections: Shadowhunters: The Ficlet Instruments





	slight discomfort

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> A mistake leads to wonderful consequences.
> 
> \---  
Do I even need to say that this fic is not meant to be medically accurate? Just in case, I'm saying it.

“No,” Magnus shook his head and scooted back on the hospital bed, halting the movement when it sent a wave of pleasure sparking along his nerves. It was almost too much, and he bit his lip against the bloom of heat from the tiny egg vibrator inside him.

“No, no, no,” he continued, undaunted. “I demand a new nurse.”

Catarina raised an eyebrow, hands on her hips. Only those that knew her best would be able to read the concern set into the lines of her mouth. Thankfully, she kept her eyes on Magnus' face rather than the raging hard-on poorly hidden by the thin hospital gown he'd been coerced into wearing.

It was hardly his best look, but Magnus liked to think the teal streak in his hair matched nicely with the otherwise ugly sea foam green of his temporary wardrobe.

“You’re an idiot,” Catarina said, the stern lines of her face softening as she shook her head. “And not to worry, Doctor Lightwood will be removing the…object,” she finished, eyes twinkling in a way that left Magnus no doubt he’d be hearing about this incident for years.

In the otherwise silent room, the buzzing of the toy stuck deep inside him sounded obscenely loud.

This was the worst mistake of his life.

* * *

Doctor Lightwood was gorgeous, with plump lips and a five o’clock shadow that conjured delicious fantasies of beard-burn. He was also living proof the universe hated Magnus Bane. Here he was on a knife’s edge of pleasure and pain while this stunning man readied a pair of medical gloves and lube.

There was nothing but professionalism in his movements. “I need you to spread your legs for me, Mr. Bane.”

Magnus was suddenly grateful for the toy, since it gave him an excuse for the way his cock twitched. He did as instructed, though he couldn’t resist adding, “I don’t usually hear that until after dinner.”

Perhaps Doctor Lightwood was embarrassed for him, because his face took on a pinkish flush. “I’m going to insert my fingers inside you. Let me know if you feel more than a slight discomfort.”

Slight discomfort was an understatement. Magnus nearly came untouched at the press of a large finger against his rim. He was so close, it was torture to have hands on his body he couldn’t touch.

If Doctor Lightwood noticed, he didn’t comment as he opened Magnus up. “Toys like this aren’t meant for insertion.”

“Safety first. I like a man with priorities.” Magnus winked. “Regrettably, my job reviewing sex toys requires a little risk. This one will be getting zero stars for safety.”

Doctor Lightwood laughed, and Magnus spent the rest of the procedure trying to get him to do it again. He was almost disappointed when the toy was pulled, still buzzing, from his body. Despite the phantom vibrations that lingered, Magnus got himself together enough to slip his phone number into the pocket of Doctor Lightwood’s scrubs.

Two hours later, his phone rang.


End file.
